callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicom CQB
The Chicom CQB (referred to as QCW-05 in the game files) is a bullpup submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Mobile. It was first seen in the Los Angeles Gameplay Trailer. In-game, it delivers high cyclic fire rate and is a three-round burst weapon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Chicom CQB is available at the start of the future missions. It is fully-automatic by default, unlike its multiplayer and Zombies counterparts. Multiplayer The Chicom CQB is unlocked at level 37, and is the only submachine gun to fire in bursts (by default). In default configuration can be useful in close quarters in comparison to other submachine guns due to its high cyclic fire rate which can be fired just as fast as regular full auto if the player has a considerably fast trigger finger and does not oversample it. Unlike most burst fire weapons in the Call of Duty series, the Chicom CQB has no delay between bursts. Due to its burst-fire capability, it is fairly accurate, and firing in bursts helps conserve ammunition. When equipped with magnifying sights, it is as good as any assault rifle, as it retains high accuracy and fire rate while both hipfiring and while aiming down the sights. The only drawback to the Chicom's long-range potency is its extremely low damage, requiring six shots (two full bursts) to kill an uninjured foe at long ranges. Contrary to popular belief, the Chicom can actually be the second-fastest firing SMG in the game if an exceptional trigger finger is used alongside it. As well, the burst configuration makes it quite popular amongst players who wish to conserve ammunition, as bursts regulate the amount of ammunition used. With Rapid Fire, each burst is shot faster, and due to the burst mechanism, extra recoil is not as noticeably larger than on other weapons. Thus, this attachment is a very potent option on this weapon; however, due to the already high rate of fire, it is still optional. Select Fire makes the weapon fully-automatic, at the expense of lowering the rate of fire to that of the Vector K10 and the MP7. Extended Clip brings the magazine size up to a large 48 rounds, which is one of the largest in the SMG category (tied with the Vector K10, and beaten by the MP7 and the PDW-57). The suppressor can be a useful attachment due to its great power at close range; however, this makes ranged engagements significantly more difficult. This weapon has all of the powers it needs to be a potent weapon. Although its defining characteristics will deceive the eyes of new players and deter them from using this weapon, the skilled player can be a deadly force alongside this weapon. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 3) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 6) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 7) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 8) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 9) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 10) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 11) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 13) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked weapon level 15) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 16) Zombies The Chicom CQB is available in the Mystery Box for 950 points in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Origins. It starts with a 40-round magazine and retains its burst-fire function from multiplayer. It has a fairly average damage output, not being very effective on high rounds, but good for accumulating points and headshots. However, the weapon has quite low ammo reserve, and coupled with the high rate of fire, the player is likely to run through all ammo rather fast. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Chicom Cataclysmic Quadruple Burst. It is more powerful, has a 40-round magazine with 200 reserve rounds, and shoots four-round bursts. Its style of shooting does not change, though it becomes more useful with the added damage. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times cycling new attachments. These attachments include a Reflex Sight, Select Fire, Fore Grip and Fast Mag. In the game mode Turned, it is the fourth weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Chicom CQB vs Chicom Cataclysmic Quadruple Burst Gallery Chicom CQB BOII.png|The Chicom CQB in first person Chicom CQB Iron Sights BOII.png|Iron sights Chicom CQB Reload BOII.png|Reloading Chicom CQB Cocking BOII.png|Cocking Chicom QCB Third Person BOII.png|The Chicom CQB in third person Call of Duty: Mobile The weapon returns in Call of Duty: Mobile as the Chicom. Attachments Optics *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Tactical Scope (Battle Royale only) Other *Foregrip *Suppressor *FMJ *Extended Mag *Laser Sight *Stock *Fast Reload *Long Barrel *Quickdraw *Light Mag (Battle Royale only) Gallery Trivia *The Chicom CQB has a flashlight that is unusable, similarly to the MTAR and the Peacekeeper. *Its serial number is 95ZWH1979. *There is Chinese writing on the side of the weapon that says "9毫米自動步槍" which means "9mm automatic rifle." Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Submachine Guns